


Inside And Out.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will you stop eyeing my neck like a vampire? It's getting on my nerves, Potter.” Severus finally explodes, glaring impatiently at his annoying colleague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside And Out.

**Title:** **Inside And Out.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **50** **9** **:** **F** **ight or Flight.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “Will you stop eyeing my neck like a vampire? It's getting on my nerves, Potter.” Severus finally explodes, glaring impatiently at his annoying colleague.

**Inside And Out.**

“Will you stop eyeing my neck like a vampire? It's getting on my nerves, Potter.” Severus finally explodes, glaring impatiently at his annoying colleague.

“I can't help it. Nagini's bite-mark is...”

“Repulsive. I know. I wear high collars for a reason.”

“No. I like it. The scar is very—you.”

Severus goggles and Potter lurches forwards, all wild hair, earnest eyes and utterly mad ramblings:  
“He tried to kill you. It was fight or flight and you chose neither. That scar proves you're no Slytherin. Or Gryffindor. You're just _you._ Brave. Foolish. Honorable... You are gorgeous inside and out, Severus.”  



End file.
